dokifandomcom-20200223-history
Credits
The '''credits '''for the entire series. Produced by * Dave Beatty Directors * Brandon Lloyd (Seasons 1 and 2) * Gary Hurst (Season 3 onwards) For Discovery Kids Supervising Producers * Adriano Schmid * Jennifer Monier-Williams * Heather Kenyon Production Manager * Marcela Sanchez-Aizcorbe VP Production and Development * Michela Giorelli Channel Direction * Angela Sondon For Portfolio Entertainment Executive Producers * Lisa Olfman * Joy Rosen Producers * Julie Stall * Norman LeBlanc Line Producer * Kellie Dalton Associate Producers * Amanda Smith Production Coordination * Tess Reid * Erica Newman * Felix Chan Voice Cast Main Cast * Griffin Hook (Doki 1 to Early Season 3) * William Romain (Doki 3 onwards) * Tara Emo (Mundi) * Lucas Kalechstein (Fico 1 to most of Season 3) * Roman Lutterotti (Fico Season 3 onwards) * Sarah Sheppard (Gabi) * Caden Hughes (Oto 1 and 2, Zack) * Collin Dean (Oto 3, Some of Season 4) * Lukas Engel (Oto 4 onwards) * Katie Grant (Anabella) Additional Cast (in alphabetical order, by first name) * Addison Holley (Cristal, Sandra, Rosie's Friends) * Aidan Tye (Excavator, Irish Visitor, Liam, Dog Helper) * Alexa Torrington (Thelma) * Amariah Faulkner (Carnival Contestant #11) * Andrew Hodwitz (Domenic) * Annick Obonsawin (Niriniri) * Ashley Magwood (Carrie) * Ava Close (Abigail) * Becky E. Shrimpton (Maggie, Patty, Water Parade Host, Giselle, Becky, Contestants, Ms. Sheep) * Ben Hargreaves (Ralph, Fortunato, the Guard, Tomato Festival Contestant #6, Carnival Contestant #7) * Berkley Silverman (The Kids, Kid #2 at Skate Park, Rosie's Friends) * Brianna D'Aguanno (Rosie) * Brooke MacKay (Joanna, Kaya) * Carter Thorne (Yorick, Anguta) * Carter Treneer (Luis, Oliver, Richard) * Cassidy Renee (Jacinta) * Christa Clahane-Biss (Adeline, Didi) * Cole Promane (Davey, Mateo, Islanders, Dancer #1, Mike 3 character, Victor, Musical Group, Pancake Contest Contestants) * Colin Critchley (Tarun) * Colin Doyle (Mr. Raccoon, Mr. Anteater) * Danielle Buonauito (Kara singing, Gabi's Opera Doll, Mysterious Voice from the Radio) * Dave MacRae (Showdown Announcer, Egg Contest Judge, Fishing Judge, Fenn, Mexican Musician #1, Bud, Rey, Mo, Buzz, Contestant #4, Carnival Contestant #8, Surfer #3, Mr. Bull, Judges, Salesmen, Contestants, et al) * Dave Roberts (The Foreman, Martin, Khalifa) * David Berni (The Friar, a Guard, a Reporter, a Footballer Robot, Rubber Duck Race Announcer, Mexican Musician #3, Abigail's Grandfather, Mr. Iguana, Marsha's Dad, Gus, Mr. Fox, Mr. Ram, Contestant #3, Surfer #2, Bubble Tea Salesman, Salesmen, Audience, et al) * David Pender-Crichton (The Chinese Salesman, Talbolt) * Deann Degruijter (Winnie, Rina, Contestant #7) * Delia Deacon (Haley, Claire, Lora, Lena, Justine) * Devan Cohen (The Kids, Anteater Kid, Audience) * Deven Mack (A Guard, Chinese Person, Musical Group, Footballer Robots, et al) * Dexter Storey (Claude, Gerardo, Nick, Peter, Tomato Festival Contestant #9) * Drew Davis (Ellon) * Dylan Kotyk (Mr. Zebra, David, Parker Plucky, Mayor, et al) * Dylan Ty Hausdorf (Digger Fossil", Tetsuo) * Emma Shane (Mariana, Musician Kid #2, Maraca Player) * Ethan Godel (Terry) * Ethan Hektor (Miguel, Omar, Saleskid) * Gabriel Giammaria (Dexter) * Gage Munroe (Tomato Festival Contestant #3, Robbie, Carnival Contestant #12, Junior,) * Geoffrey May (Rock Seaward, Cliff, Race Announcer, Mike's Father, Tomato Tractor Driver, Gotcha, The Golf Contestants, Tomato Festival Contestant #5, Carnival Contestant #4, Bread Salesman, Boat Captain, Game Announcer, et al) * Grace Lynn Kung (Mrs. Hamster) * Harper Sacks-Kilback (Tariq, Wilbur) * Helen-Marie Teo (Opal, Sue, Ajanta) * Hiromi Okuyama (Tomato Festival Contestant #12, Owl #3, Contestant #8) * Holly Gorski (One of Kurt's Friends, Kid #3, The Kids, Kid #1 at Skate Park, Carnival Contestant #2, Audience, Rosie's Friends) * Ian MacPherson (Zeke, Carlos 1 character, Mr. Rat) * Jackson Reid (The Kids) * Jacob Ewaniuk (Tomato Festival Contestant #2, Carnival Contestant #5, Gill) * Jacob Horsley (Zachary, Rico, Francesco) * Jacob Skiba (Rowan) * Jaiden Cannatelli (Boy Mole Dressed as Hansel, Carlos 3 character) * Jakob Ain (Henry) * Jamie Watson (Pizza Delivery Man, Boris) * Jarek Landori-Hoffman (Duncan, Kurt) * Jarred Boivin (Ralf, Duke Claudius, Buck) * Jasper Schaffer (Dancer #2, Musician Kid #1, Basketballer #1) * Jenna Michelle Warren (Basketballer #2, Jacks, British Girl) * Joe Marth (Walter) * John Palmieri (Francisco) * Julius Cho (Digger Puzzle", Official, Rowdy, Desi, Oscarlo, Contestant #1) * Justin Paul Kelly (Raul, Dylan) * Katherine Forrester (Jessie) * Kimberly Persona (Valentina, Mimi) * Kira Gelineau (Girl Mole Dressed as Gretel, Owl #2) * Kyra Weisman (Elisa) * Liam MacDonald (Alan) * Lily Cassano (Naz, Adjani, Jorani, Melissa, The Little Girl, a Kid) * Lilly Bartlam (The Kids) * Luke Marty (Marcelo, Snagglebeard, Gordon, Ita, Mr. Hamster, The London Bridge Controller, Picnicist #1, Russian Person, Sailors, Princes, British Ship Pilot, et al) * Madi Langdon (Sailor, Rosie's Friends) * Margaret Brock (Dee, Bonnie, Islanders, Madame Rat) * Matilda Gilbert (Vanilla Bean Merchant) * Matthew Bacik (Wen) * Matthew Wells (Magenta, Mr. Goat, Monkey #2) * McKinlee Phillips (Mila, Tomato Festival Contestant #8, Pancake Contest Contestants) * Michael Pongracz (Luke, Mike, Islanders, Mr. Lizard, The Sumos, The King, Bakery Contest Judge, Mr. Rhino, Art Contestants, et al) * Michael Winstanley (Maverick) * Michela Luci (Will, Rosie's Friends) * Millie Davis (Tomato Festival Contestant #11, Contestant Girl, Rosie's Friends, Art Contest Contestants) * Moses Rankine (Johnny) * Natalie Ganzhorn (Jackie, Rosa, Train Conductor) * Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh (Clayton) * Nicholas Kaegi (Little Joe, Phil) * Owen Mason (Cyrus) * Patrick Sweeney (Mr. Lynx, Golf Guide, Jacoby, Contestant #2, Art Contest Judge, et al) * Peter Nye (Marco) * Rachel Parent (Emma, Dan-Dan) * Robert Tinkler (Dr. Coco, Daniel) * Sam Bielanski (The Doctor, Siena, Verity, Daniel's Mom, Art Contestants, Audience, et al) * Sara-Clare LaJeunesse (Ranger Rita, Pancake Contest Contestants) * Sarah Gadon (Runway Judge, Contestant #5, Picnicist #2, Princesses, Festival Princesses) * Sarah Lynn Strange (Duchess Gertrude) * Scarlett Bildfell (Tomato Festival Contestant #10, Carnival Contestant #13) * Scott Lancastle (Zangbu, Carnival Contestant #14) * Shayle Simons (Oto's Rival, One of Kurt's Friends, Baliq, Kid #4 at Skate Park, Audience) * Shechinah Mpumlwana (Marsha) * Siera Florindo (Allison) * Spencer MacPherson (Sticks Bamberg, Benoît) * Stacey DePass (Iv) * Stephanie Anne Mills (Kara spoken) * Stephany Seki (Festival Princesses, Tomato Festival Contestant #4, Contestant #6, Carnival Contestant #6) * Susan Hart (Lian, Anadita, Lemonade Saleswoman, Tomato Festival Contestant #7, Carnival Contestant #3) * T.J. Samuel (Joel, Juan) * Tajja Dee Isen (Carnival Contestant #9, Musical Group, Daniella) * Ted Dykstra (Big Joe) * Thamela Mpumlwana (Louis) * Trek Buccino (Bill, Carnival Contestant #10) * Tristan Mercado (One of Kurt's Friends, The Kids, Kid #3 at Skate Park) * Tyler Barish (Tomato Festival Contestant #1, Carnival Contestant #1, Art Contest Contestants) * Wyatt White (Owl #1, The Little Kid) * William Scott McCord (A Guard, a Reporter, The Rangers, Footballer Robots, The Three City Musicians, Mexican Musician #2, The Piñata Salesman, Monkey #1, Musical Group, Surfer #1, Audience, Contestants, et al) * Zach Fleming (The Helper) * Zena Driver (Mrs. Diaz) * Zoe Hatz (Cambodian Girl) Voice Casting and Voice Director/Coach * Susan Hart Pre-Production, Production and Animation * PIP Animation Services, Inc. * Portfolio Animation Studios Production Executives * Dulcie Clark * David J.C. Fortier Production Management and Assistants * Glenn James Brown * Samantha Rita Boissonneault * Ashley Merrill * Sean Parker Episodic Writers * Peter Sauder * Karen Moonah * Kenn Scott * Bob Ardiel * Patrick Granleese * John Slama * Betty Quan * Bridget Newson * Shelia Dinsmore * Anita Kapila * Stephen Senders * James Backshall * Jeff Sweeney * Lienne Sawatsky * Dan Williams * Brian Hartigan Executive Story Editor * Karen Moonah Storyboards by * Matt Roach * Jordan Voth * Drew Edwards * Kevin Currie * Helder Mendonca * Venz Vesselinov * Ron Huse * Paul Rodrigue * Leisl Adams * Craig Taillefer * Drew Ng * Chris LaBonte * Dave Pemberton * Allan Jeffery Animatic and Storyboard Revision * Scott Fiander * Paul Rodrigue * Jason Khober * Paul Teglas * Selena DiZazzo Senior Design Coordinator * John Augustine Kambites Human Resources and Production Assistant * Laura Besharah * Keith Clark * Rosaly Welsh * Ashley Merrill Technical Department * Andy Powell (director) * Kip Hardy (advisor) Film Editors * Allan Cordero * Mike Goodings Character, Prop, Location and Color Designers * Rene Daigle * Jason Hickman * Dayla Northrup * Jeremy Hildebrand * Stephen Cheyne * Nancy White * Erik Skov * Kay Pluto * Natasha Dichpan * Howard Lonn * Rob Stilwell * Lynda Lyons * Maryla Stracynzki * Nicole Perrin Cleanups and Riggings * Phil Studiman * Brian Roppel * Nicole Perrin * Rachel Dormon Production Layout and Supervision * Lisa Cherewyk * Rick Epp * Rob Bursey * Trevor Jeffery * Pamela Paulenko Houpt Scene Assembly and Assets * Asif Younus (supervision and manager) * Ian Clark * Meagan McCooeye * Martina Radoucheva * Ian Clark Animation * Keith Archibald (director) * Edwin Au Yeung * Sarah Baril * Jacob Brown * Chris Butler * Stan Chiu * Alex Curren * Sarah Davis * Chris Di Saviero * Chris Doe * Andrew Doris * Max Dylak * Matthew Freisen * Keith Fukumoto * Nachiket Ghanekar * Simon Harchu * Chris Hudson * Adrian Kaiser * Douglas J. Kelly * Hyunjoo Kim * Felicia Lam * Min-Jeong Lee * Nan-choo Lee * Meagan McCooeye * Gwyneth Mitchell * Hana Probyn * Katey Rene de Cotret * Lindsay Robinson * Justin Salgado * Lynn Sctatchero * Logan Schinbeckler * Lucia Tihin * Devin Wagner * Sarah Wallace * Louis Wilson * Glen Wyand * Qi Zhang * The folks at PIP Animation Studios and Portfolio Animation Studios Animation Revision * Allie LaBerge * Marcel LeClair Online Editorial Department * Terry Aquino VFX and Compositors * Brian Schlachta * Andrew LeBlanc * Don McMillan Rough Assembly and Quality Control * Paul Neumann Sound Editing Department * Mark Duffield * Patrick Mallan * Lisa Meitin * Jordan Guy * Stephen Mullett Music * Eggplant LF Theme Song, Episodic Score and Episodic Songs written by * Steve D'Angelo * Terry Tompkins * Lorenzo Castelli (starting from Season 3) Theme Song, Episodic Score and Episodic Songs produced by * Dave Conlon * Joe Coupal * Rocco Gagliese * Jay McCarrol * Casey Manierka Musicans for Theme Song, Episodic Score and Episodic Songs * Steve D'Angelo (piano, Yamaha keyboards, Yamaha Clavinova, Logic Pro, Kontakt Factory Libraries, guitars, bass, ukulele, mandolin, percussion) * Terry Tompkins (guitars) * Lorenzo Castelli (drums) Recording Studio * Super Sonics Post Production, Inc. Engineers * Jeff Wright * Chris Harris * Rob Andres * David Drage Video Production Packaging * Creative Post Inc. * Andrian Saywell Post Production Director * Jason Held Educational Research * Elizabeth McFarland Educational Advisor * Jordan Brown Script Research * The Rights Company Business Affairs, Finance and Admin * Annette Frymer * Trent Locke * Lorraine Rotz * Anna Mele * Erica Newman * Sonya Roberts Production Accountants * Wendy Braithwaite Production Legal Services * Sheldon Teicher Produced with the Assistance of * Ontario Media Development Cooperation The Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit * Canada Produced by * Portfolio Entertainment For * Discovery Kids Latin America Copyright * 2012-2017 Discovery Communications, Inc. Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous